


take my hand (take my whole life, too)

by sstensland



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kisses, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland/pseuds/sstensland
Summary: His eyes meet Techie’s. Warmth fills him. Butterflies flutter in his gut. He feels light, dizzy, under the gaze of those big blue eyes. There's a pull—magnetic or otherwise—bringing them closer together. Or is that just Matt’s imagination? His desperation? The crush he’s been harboring for the last six months? Has he finally gotten to the point of desperation?“I think I really like you, Matt,” Techie whispers into the air between them.His heart jumps, and he can’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. “I think I really like you, too.”





	take my hand (take my whole life, too)

_**play ,**_

Techie is asleep on the bed next to him. His light eyelashes fan out against his pale cheekbones. Pieces of his long orange hair spread out against the pillowcase like a halo. He looks calm, peaceful, so perfectly at ease that Matt's afraid to move. 

He has to work the night shift again. Another night wasted away, where he could stay in bed, curled up beside Techie, and fall back to sleep. It’s only a temporary job—just until the company finds themselves a new overnight security guard —but it’s been leaving them with less and less time for one another. Just the brief kisses when they happen to catch each other in the morning, or the short phone calls during their breaks. Matt misses him more than anything. Misses those bright smiles that greet him every morning as Techie handed his coffee over to him. Misses Techie’s hidden competitive side as he was getting beat in Mario Kart. Misses his soft skin under his—hot and sweat-slicked—as they made love. 

It will all change soon, he reminds himself as he trails a gentle finger along his soft cheek, leaning down to press a tender kiss to Techie’s temple. They'll fall into a regular schedule again. 

Carefully, he slides out of the bed to get ready for his shift. The small band on his ring finger glints in the light: a promise, an invitation to the future. He smiles. Matt has never been more settled on an idea, has never been more sure of anything in his life. 

A future with Techie is all he has ever wanted. 

_**rewind ,** _

Snow falls in large flakes, turning the city into one of those snow globes he always saw in the gift shops. Techie's arm is laced through his, a large smile on his face as he stares up at the sky; his eyes shine bright and blue; his cheeks flushed from the cold. It all reminds him of those movies he'd watched with his mom when neither of them could sleep: silly and cliched. 

Matt has never seen anything so beautiful. 

“I’ve never seen snow before,” Techie says, quietly, not wanting to break the magic of it. 

Matt stares over at him, eyebrows narrowing. “Didn’t you say you lived here your whole life?” 

Techie pauses for a second, looking down towards the ground. _This is it_ , Matt thinks; this is the moment he screwed everything up. Because he understands not wanting to talk about the past. Understands reliving old memories. And… and he had to go and do that. He knew that this date was going too well—far too well, actually. He should have known better. Should have known that something was bound to happen. 

“It’s… it’s complicated.” He feigns a smile while shaking his head. “It doesn’t really matter anymore.” He squeezes Matt’s arm. “Tell me: what did you do when it snowed?” 

Matt blinks, unsure for a moment. Techie’s looking at him with such intent. Such curiosity. 

“If we got called off school, my brother and I would go outside,” Matt starts. Techie’s gotten closer to him as they continue to walk down the street. “Mom would fuss over us. Make sure we were nice and warm before letting us go. Sometimes, I just liked sitting on the porch and watching it fall. My brother always tried starting snowball fights. Usually, he won.” He smiles as he thinks fondly on the memories. “My favorite days were the ones where the whole family got together and built a snowman.” 

“Snowman?” 

“You don’t know what a snowman is?” 

Techie shakes his head; curiosity in those wide blue eyes. 

Matt grins. “Well, I guess I know what we can do next.” 

*

Techie laughs jubilantly. Snow sticks to his hair and there’s a twinkle in his eyes. A joyful, childish grin lingers over his lips as he admires their work. The snowman leaves much to be desired. It’s leaning off to one side, mismatched stones make up its eyes and mouth. Short twigs stick out for its arms. Matt’s brother would have criticized it, called it sloppy, but with the way that Techie’s looking at it, it might as well be the greatest thing in the world. 

Matt’s heart swells, filling with warmth. This is all he’s wanted. 

A gentle arm wraps around his waist. Techie squeezes his side as he smiles over at Matt. “It’s perfect.” 

“It is,” he agrees. 

“I think it’s missing something, though.” 

“What?” 

Techie makes a noise as he thinks. Looks between Matt and the snowman. For a second, he stares at him, contemplating. His eyes widen and the smile reemerges on his lips as the lightbulb goes off in his head. He pulls back away from Matt and grabs for his hat. Without wasting a beat, he puts the hat on the snowman. 

Matt blinks, confused, wanting to be mad, annoyed, but Techie is so _happy_ , so _pleased_ ; how could he possibly be mad at him? 

Those long, slender arms wrap around his waist again. “Now, it’s definitely perfect.” 

Matt chuckles. “Yes.” 

His eyes meet Techie’s. Warmth fills him. Butterflies flutter in his gut. He feels light, dizzy, under the gaze of those big blue eyes. There's a pull—magnetic or otherwise—bringing them closer together. Or is that just Matt’s imagination? His desperation? The crush he’s been harboring for the last six months? Has he finally gotten to the point of desperation? 

“I think I really like you, Matt,” Techie whispers into the air between them. 

His heart jumps, and he can’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. “I think I really like you, too.” 

There’s a short second where Techie giggles softly before closing the space between them. His lips are cold against Matt’s, but still soft, gentle, testing. Matt grips Techie tighter, afraid that all of this was just an illusion and Techie would just vanish. Afraid that all of this could just be a dream. 

But when he pulls back just a bit and opens his eyes, Techie is still there, bright smile and all. 

_**skip ,** _

The keys are heavy in his hand; a sign of change. The landlord stands in front of them, smiling. “Congrats,” she says in a too perky voice, “We’re excited you still wanted to be here." 

"Thank you so much," Matt says, overjoyed. It's been a year; a full year of loving and cherishing and just being with Techie. It felt natural that they should have moved in this direction. That should get their own place away from their families, where they could just be themselves. No rules or curfews. No pestering brothers or annoying little sisters. 

Everything is perfect. 

Once the landlord leaves, Techie’s quick to wrap his arms around Matt. He goes for him with full force pushing Matt back against the counter. His arms and legs wrap around Matt as he brings their lips together. Soft, warm, coaxing his mouth open with the gentle glide of his tongue. 

Matt grips at his boyfriend’s waist, holding him close, before sliding them down along the soft swell of his bottom to his skinny legs. He nips at those delectable lips before he pulls away. 

“Home Sweet Home,” Techie says as he presses kisses against his neck. 

The apartment becomes theirs that night as they claim it as their own, making love in the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom. They settled in their bed, tired and sated, curled up against one another. 

“I love you,” he whispers into Techie’s hair. 

_**skip ,**_

So much had changed in Matt’s life since he had left home, and so much of that had been thanks to Techie. He felt lighter— happier. Those dark clouds that had haunted him his whole life dissipated. He was no longer afraid of the light, the warmth. Techie had helped him, in so many ways, to see the good in the world as they both worked out their life together, as they fought through their demons. 

And that was probably why, when his parents told him that they were coming to town for the holidays, he was quick to agree with their self-invitation to come over for dinner. Though, after he had hung up the phone, he realized that they weren’t prepared to host a dinner. Matt groaned at the idea of heading out to a grocery store twenty minutes before close, two days before Christmas, but, once they had arrived, he didn’t feel so bad. 

They ignore the disgruntled employees as Matt pushes the shopping cart with Techie standing inside, one hand holding him in place and the other pointing them forward; a captain of his ship. It should have been a chore, this trip, but it’s fun here, with Techie. Techie laughs, bright and carefree, and Matt can’t help laugh along, continuing to be thankful of that fateful day two years ago when Techie first stepped into the bookshop he used to work at. 

Techie’s smile lingers as they cash out with the unamused cashier. Maybe Matt should feel bad for the poor girl, who looks just barely out of high school, stuck here, waiting to go home. Though, why would the store still be open if they didn’t want any customers to come in? She’s polite enough, thankfully. Techie offers her one last sympathetic smile before they leave. 

“Are you nervous?” he asks Techie once they’re in the car. 

“Should I be?” 

“I would be,” Matt admits. “My mom’s a senator and my dad’s the Chief of Police.” 

“Well, they’re also your parents, and they made you. So, they can’t be so bad, can they?” 

Matt chuckles, nervously. Techie has no idea the wrath that Organa-Solo family could have on those that they didn’t like. But… he shouldn’t have to worry about that with Techie; he was kind and quiet. Polite. They would love him, or so he hoped. 

And they did, in the end. 

They loved Techie far more than any other boyfriend he has ever had. He laughed at all of his dad's lame jokes and never once seemed bored by his mother's long tangent on Tarkin. Matt was impressed to say the least: he had never managed to make it through two minutes before trying to change the topic. 

“He’s a keeper,” Senator Organa tells him as she presses a kiss to his cheek at the door. “Don’t go losing this one now.” 

Matt laughs. “I’ll try not to.” 

She lets out a small laugh, pulling away. “It’s nice to see you happy again.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” 

“We’ll see you soon, I hope?” 

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Good," she says before giving her goodbyes. 

His father comes up soon after, probably from having a nice, little talk with Techie. "It was good to see you, kid." 

"You too, Dad." 

"So, Techie seems like a nice kid." 

"He is." 

He nods his head once like that was the definitive answer he needed, and the smallest hints of a smile still linger on his lips. A silence falls between them, verging on the edge of uncomfortable. "Will we be seeing you two next month for your mom's birthday?" 

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Good. We'll see you then, kid." 

His dad claps a hand against Matt's hand in lieu of a hug before parting ways. Matt watches then through the window as they drive into the snowy streets. The holidays have always been a weird time for Matt— often filled with family fights or his brother storming out. Though, Matt couldn't say he was much better; he still remembers that last night he was at his parents: Christmas Eve, three years ago. The anger had gotten the best of him and all the years of hard work had gone down the drain with the flick of a switch. He regrets it all now. Has tried to make his amends; he was more level-headed now, or so he'd like to think. 

A pair of arms wrap around his waist, squeezing gently. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" 

The smile that forms on his lips is small, barely there, but Matt feels better, calmer, _settled_. "No, it wasn't." 

"I told you." The words are whispered against his neck between teasing kisses. 

"You did." Matt chuckles. "So, did he give you a good talking?" 

"He tried, but I think he caught on quick that I'd never so much as hurt a fly, nevermind you." 

"Good." 

Those soft lips find their way up Matt's neck. Tender, teasing, sending shivers down his spine. Matt hums when he feels the light kiss just behind his ear. 

"Would you like an early present?" Techie whispers just before taking Matt's earlobe between his teeth. 

"Will I like it?" 

Techie laughs, the sound vibrating against his skin. "Yes, I'm fairly certain you will." 

"Then I'd love one." 

_**skip ,**_

Techie’s warm under him, skin soft and slick with his sweat. His kiss-swollen lips part, letting out a high-pitched moan that catches in his throat as Matt thrusts into him with more determination and vigor. Heat rises through his body, tension building deep inside. He wraps his hand around Techie's cock, pumping in some vain attempt to match his thrusts. 

Techie gasps out, arching his back, fingers gripping at Matt's skin, clawing at his chest. "Mattie," he moans as his head falls back, " _fuck_." 

It's the motivation, the guidance, he needs to drive his thrusts harder, switch his angle. His heart pounds in his ears, nearly drowning out Techie's shrill moans. Sweat clings to his skin, dampening his hair, fogging his glasses. 

" _Matt_." 

And that's all it takes. 

Matt gives one final thrust, choking out one last moan of Techie's name, and the heat explodes. Techie clenches around him as he spills out onto Matt's hand and his stomach. His arms shake as he rides out his orgasm before he eventually slumps onto the bed next to Techie. His breathing comes in pants, quick and heavy. 

Techie smiles at him, cheeks flushed, eyes shining. Matt smiles back, wiping his hand on the sheet. He'll deal with that later. Blindly reaching out, he grabs one of their discarded shirts to wipe off Techie's torso. When he's done, he tosses it aside and disposes of the condom. 

Bliss settles over him, over the two of them. Techie curls up at his side once he’s on the bed again. Fingers trace along his skin, making circles and shapes on his chest. He watches the slender fingers move, shivers going through him. Contently, he sighs, snaking an arm around Techie to hold him close. 

He could do this, he realizes, for the rest of his life. Lay here with Techie without a care in the world. He could hold him close, enjoy the warmth, make love to him all day. He could fall asleep here and wake up to Techie’s pretty face. He could do this for the rest of his life and never tire of it. 

So, why couldn’t he? 

“Marry me.” 

Techie looks up at him. “What?” 

“Let’s get married.” 

“Really?” A light sparks in those bright blue eyes and the smilie grows on his face. 

“Yes, really.” 

Techie beams. Props himself up on his elbow to look down at Matt, face full of light. “You really want to?” 

Matt chuckles. “Yes.” 

“Ask me again.” 

“Techie,” he starts, again, smile on his face, “will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” 

His kiss tastes like heaven. 

_**fast forward & pause,** _

Towns and valleys pass by them at hundreds of miles per hour as they fly overhead. Matt watches them through the small window next to his seat. Techie’s head rests against his shoulder as he sleeps. His hair still smells like cheap hotel shampoo: faint floral and honeysuckle. Carefully, he rests his head on top of Techie’s. 

Everything had been perfect. The wedding had been small— just their closest friends and family — and Techie had looks so beautiful in his suit, his hair styled back in a complex braid that Matt couldn’t make any heads or tails of. They walked down the aisle together, hand in hand. Matt’s heart heavy and full of all the love that he felt. 

Their vows, simple and sweet, handwritten for one another, had left him teary-eyed. 

By the time they had their first kiss as a married couple, the tears were falling down his cheeks. 

When he pulled away, Techie’s eyes had begun watering too. 

And everything—absolutely everything from their first dance to the casual conversations, the jokes, the congratulations, they had with everyone—had been perfect. Matt couldn’t have imagined it going any better. The night was filled with the happiness and drinks and celebrations. When they left and gone to the hotel just outside the airport, their night had to celebrate their love, their commitment. 

And now, here they were, flying out to Paris to celebrate their new life. The gold band on his finger glints in the sunlight coming in through the window. Matt’s never been more grateful for anything in his life, and he knew he’d never find anything like this again, no matter how hard he tried. The love he felt, so rare and precious, was something he never wanted to lose. And Techie… Techie was something else; an angel, a pearl in the ocean, a shooting star in the night sky. There would never be anyone else like him. 

He squeezes Techie hand. 

They were heading off into great new adventures, and Matt couldn’t wait to see what laid ahead for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Thank you to darthkylorevan for looking it over. I love you all. 
> 
> Come yell at me at [twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/sstenslands)


End file.
